Juegos de miradas
by nocturnia19
Summary: yo era una chica normal, en un lugar normal, haciendo algo NO normal... oneshot/Lemmon


_Yo era una chica normal, en un lugar normal, haciendo algo no normal…_

Simple, en esa palabra podría describirme, como una chica del montón, a mis veinte años no había hecho nada a destacar en mi vida.

Miraba la carta del restaurante, mientras mis padres hacían lo propio. Estas reuniones tan familiares y puntuales se disfrutan cuando eres niña, solo piensas en comer un suculento filete en un lugar nuevo y tu curiosidad te invita a pasar una velada agradable.

Lo malo es cuando creces, y esa curiosidad se desvanece convirtiéndose en una reunión rutinaria y aburrida en la que tienes que hablar de temas superficiales e insustanciales.

_¿Como van los estudios?_

_¿Comes bien?_

_Estas demasiado delgada._

_¿Tienes suficiente dinero?_

Las mismas preguntas, cada año igual, pero era el cumpleaños de mi padre y era mi deber.

Hacia dos años que vivía en el campus, en una ciudad distinta, y gracias a dios ese hecho me ayudo a no tener que soportar el ambiente hostil que reinaba en casa.

Si, por mucho que intentaran hacer como si no pasara nada entre mis padres ya no había nada, su desgastado matrimonio de había ido a pique hacia ya muchos años.

En vez de separarse y vivir la vida que cada uno habría querido, se empeñaban en mostrar falsas sonrisas acompañadas de una estupida fachada de matrimonio perfecto.

El restaurante era algo ostentoso para mi gusto, pero no seria tan necia como para reprochar.

Era el típico lugar elegante, donde la gente de negocios organiza comidas de trabajo.

O familias adineradas van día si, día no.

Siempre considere a mi familia como una bastante humilde, no pobres ni mucho menos, pero lo suficiente como para no encajar en este lugar.

Eso son tonterías, diría Renée, este lugar es perfecto. Si, era una de esas mujeres empeñadas en llevar una vida que no tienen. Quiere un Porshe y vestidos de Channel, pero la realidad es que se tiene que conformar con un Ford de la época prehistórica y trajes de grandes almacenes.

En cambio papa aceptaba su posición a gusto, pero en silencio sufría los reproches de la mujer que se acostaba todas las noches a su lado, diciéndole que esa no era la vida que habían planeado.

Era evidente que el único motivo por el que estaba aquí era solo por contentar a ese hombre de mirada cansada en su aniversario.

-¿saben ya que van a pedir?-

La voz del camarero me saco de mis más profundas reflexiones.

-si, yo tomare un chuletón de cerdo por favor- comenzó papa, el chico tomo nota y se dirigió mama que pidió algo de pescado.

-¿y usted señorita?- pregunto con una sonrisa nada profesional bailando en su boca.

-También un chuleton gracias- cerré la carta de golpe y se la di mientras vislumbre como me guiñaba un ojo antes de irse. Di gracias a dios a que mis padres no tuvieran mi mismo campo de visión.

He de decir que últimamente me irritaban ese tipo de gestos, no es que fuera de esas mujeres que se creen que la mayoría de los hombres no son lo suficientemente buenos para ellas, ni mucho menos, pero mis últimas experiencias con el género masculino habían sido un fracaso absoluto.

Nunca había sido una mujer que llamara demasiado la atención hasta que entre el la universidad, y me di cuenta de que quizá me infravaloraba demasiado, tenia éxito con los chicos, mas del que había tenido en mi época de instituto.

Siempre fui una chiquilla paliducha y demasiado delgada, y eso no ayudaba en la agridulce etapa de la adolescencia. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar y ahora puedo presumir de unas curvas mas exuberantes, aunque nada del otro mundo, lo necesario para sentirme bien.

Fue entonces cuando tuve mas confianza para comenzar algunas relaciones, pero en mi campus las relaciones hombre-mujer, se reducían a sexo de una noche.

No estaba mal, pero lamentablemente los dos o tres chicos con los que me había acostado solo buscaban eso, sexo, y para colmo se les iba la fuerza por la boca.

"_no voy a darte tregua en toda la noche" _

"_va a ser el mejor polvo de tu vida". _

Y una mierda.

Al final todas esas incitantes promesas se quedaban en un triste revolcón de quince o diez minutos.

Absurdo.

Ese es el motivo por el cual estaba harta de esos guiñitos y sonrisas socarronas. Me cabreaban demasiado.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Charlie, seguramente mi semblante le haría competencia a la mismísima reina Maléfica.

-Claro papa, solo estaba pensando en cosas pendientes- trate de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ayer vi a tu amiga Jessica- dijo mi madre cambiando de tema. Bueno eso de "amiga" era relativo. Fue mi compañera en el instituto, era una de esas chicas populares que te llevan al lado para que le hagas los trabajos sucios. Por dios que pardilla había llegado a ser, a veces me sorprendía.

-¿A si?- le dije con fingido entusiasmo

-¡Si!, esta estupendamente, me contó que estudiaba derecho en la universidad de los Ángeles ¿ no es fantástico?, esa chica llegara lejos, no hay mas que ver el puesto que tiene el resto de su familia-

Trate de respirar hondo, acompasadamente y calmarme para no decirle algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir.

-deberías haber estudiado algo con futuro, la literatura no te va a ofrecer un puesto de trabajo digno…-

-Renée cállate- le corto papa antes de que mi cabeza explotara de furia.

-¿ y porque iba a hacerlo Charlie?, tu sabes al igual que yo que estamos pagando unos estudios sin futuro-

Otra vez, la misma discusión, por mi bien y por el de todos intente evadirme y no intervenir en la disputa. Mis manos apretaban el suave mantel con rabia contenida.

Alce la vista y entonces fue cuando mis ojos se encontraron con dos orbes de un verde profundo mirándome fijamente. Me abstraí de tal manera que los casi gritos de mis padres dejaron de sonar, esos ojos me habían atrapado impidiéndome mirar a cualquier otro lugar.

-Bella-

-¡Bells!- llamo mi padre haciendo me reaccionar. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces.

-¿qu... que?-

-Que lo sentimos, ya hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión- asentí distraídamente mientras volvía a buscarlo.

Entonces reconocí al chico que me había trastornado con una simple mirada.

Estaba en una de esas mesas llenas de ejecutivos, pero parecía demasiado joven para encajar ahí, no podría tener más de veintitrés o veinticuatro años a lo sumo.

Era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi maldita vida. Su cara era lo más parecido a un ángel que yo hubiera visto.

Tenía esos rasgos tan finos y a la vez masculinos, culminados por el pelo mas sexy de la historia, un color extraño, entre rubio y castaño, se asemejaba mucho al bronce. Descuidadamente despeinado, le daba un toque informal a su aspecto enchaquetado. Seguramente por exigencias del trabajo, ya que todos iban igual.

Agradecí que estuviera entretenido y no se diera cuenta de mi escrutinio.

Joder, nunca me habían excitado tanto los trajes de chaqueta como en este momento.

Cuando su mirada capto la mía de nuevo la aparte inmediatamente, sonrojándome al instante

- mierda- murmuré. Me había pillado in fraganti.

Bebí un poco de agua ante la observación confusa de mis padres.

-es que hace calor- me excuse patéticamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo logre vislumbrar como el extraño en cuestión se reía, pero no lo supe con certeza, si lo hizo fue demasiado sutil como para darme cuenta.

En ese momento entendí que no hay cosa que seduzca más que una mirada.

Seguramente en otra ocasión, me hubiera sentido incomoda, pero ahora mi cuerpo me pedía algo distinto, quizá pidiera un poco mas de pimienta a la situación.

Algo que no había echo en mi vida.

El lo había empezado, y por algún motivo decidí que a ese juego podíamos a jugar los dos.

Sabia que ese juego iba a ser sutil y peligroso, nadie me garantizaba que después de esto pudiera olvidar a ese chico. Seguramente quedaría marcado a fuego en mi mente.

Estuvimos con la misma táctica casi toda la velada, me sorprendía realmente a misma de lo que estaba haciendo, siempre había sido tímida y en la vida se me pasaría por la cabeza que yo pudiera participar activamente en esta excitante tortura

Fue entonces cuando en un cruce, su sonrisa traviesa relució, y sus océanos esmeraldas me desnudaron completamente

Mi cuerpo actuó ante tal reacción química que sentía como el fuego se apoderaba de mi, cada parte de mi ser palpitó deseando ser tocada por el.

Note la creciente humedad en mi ropa interior. Esto ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Me excuse para ir al baño, no era buena mentirosa y necesitaba calmarme antes de tener que explicar porque mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mis mejillas ardían de pura excitación.

Avance a paso ligero, sin detenerme, rogando por llegar pronto a mi destino sin incidentes.

Una vez a solas en el baño de mujeres mire al espejo, mis labios estaban hinchados y mas rojos que nunca, mis mejillas encendidas, las toque con las manos verificando esa información.

Me agache para poder refrescar mi cuello en el agua fría, y dios sabe que por poco no morí cuando vi sus ojos a través del espejo.

Cerré mis parpados con fuerza, si esto era una alucinación estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

Los abrí de nuevo, no era una alucinación, estaba ahí, y podía sentir como su cuerpo rozaba mi espalda.

El me miraba a través del espejo, yo hacia lo mismo, y cuando su boca se inclino sobre mi cuello supe que esa era la escena que llevaba formándose todo el tiempo en mi cabeza. Lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir, era lo que llevaba esperando toda la tarde.

Sus labios en mi piel fueron todo lo que hizo falta para que decidiera seguir con esta locura.

Eran carnosos, suaves y traviesos, hacían que me cosquilleara hasta el más recóndito rincón de mi piel.

Sus manos descendieron en un glorioso camino desde mi cuello hasta el costado de mis pechos, fue una caricia sutil, que solo me estaba avisando de lo que se avecinaba.

Siguió deleitándose con mi escasa cintura.

Lenta y tortuosamente introducio su mano por dentro de mi camiseta, haciéndome sentir su tacto directamente. Erizando cada uno de mis poros a causa de sus fríos dedos.

La imagen que pude presenciar me excito hasta más no poder, la humedad se adueño de mi ropa interior mientras sus dedos masajeaban mi pecho con una maestría jamás conocida.

Entonces los gemidos en un principio tenues se desataron. No podía controlarlos, por lo que mi jodidamente sexy amigo me giro bruscamente para callarlos con besos.

Lamia mis labios y mi lengua como si de una deliciosa fruta madura se tratase.

Los jadeos se escapan entre cada choque de bocas, sedientas la una de la otra. Hambrientos nos mordíamos sensualmente los labios, creando un fuego invisible que nos consumía.

Mis manos se recrearon con ese pelo tan especial, suave y fino. Pude notar como su espalda estaba cuidadosamente musculada, y cuando apreté su glorioso trasero fue cuando un gruñido animal se le escapo de la boca. Me empujo con desesperación hasta uno de los retretes individuales y cerro la puerta.

Ahora no había espejos, ni falsas alucinaciones. Solo el y yo, un hombre y una mujer, totalmente desconocidos, pero lo suficientemente dementes como para dejar desatar una llama que se había encendido con una simple y curiosa mirada.

Seguramente antes de esto me preguntaría si ese hecho hubiera sido posible, incluso discreparía, pero ahora no me quedaba duda alguna de que una mirada vale más que mil palabras.

Me beso, nos besamos y tratábamos de tocar cada rincón oculto de nuestro cuerpo, las manos ya no daban abasto.

En un impulso, mi amante levanto la fina tela de mi camiseta hasta que mis pechos salieron a la luz, los apretó y acaricio con fuerza antes de retirar como pudo el molesto sujetador, sentí sus lamidas tortuosas desde la base hasta la cumbre de estos. Deleitándose como un sediento en mis endurecidos pezones. Abrumador.

No podía parar de jadear ante tales sensaciones.

Al carajo si nos pillaban, esto era lo mejor que había experimentado en toda mi puñetera y aburrida vida.

Casi nunca me ponía falda, y hoy di gracias al cielo por haberlo hecho, mientras yo me dedicaba a desabotonar su camisa para deleitarme con su seguramente musculado torso, sus dedos jugaban traviesamente entre mis muslos.

Soltó un gemido cuando sus manos palparon la humedad de mi sexo.

Podía notar su erección palpitar, oprimida tras tanta molesta tela.

Decidí ayudarle y torpemente conseguí desabrochar cinturón y cremallera, cuando sentí su dura masculinidad al fin libre entre mis manos. me atreví a preguntar.

-¿mejor así?- dije tratando de sonar persuasiva. Su sonrisa nuevamente apareció, y a mi se me esfumo el aliento.

Simplemente asintió mientras volvía a devorarme la boca.

El chico consiguió sentarse atrayéndome hacia el inmediatamente, se sitúo de tal manera que me senté de espaldas sobre sus piernas, con un poco de ayuda guíe su sexo hasta mi palpitante centro, el solo roce era exquisito, no quería ni imaginarme como seria tenerlo dentro.

No tarde mucho en averiguarlo, lo introduci lentamente en mi, mis ojos se cerraban automáticamente inconscientes ante tanto placer. Cuando conseguí sentirlo entero en mi interior nos detuvimos unos segundos. Saboreando el momento mientras sus manos delicadamente acogían mis pechos otra vez.

Comencé a moverme, poco a poco, aumentando la velocidad progresivamente, el chico bajo una de sus manos hacia mi clítoris, acariciando y haciéndome retorcerme de la pura excitación.

Esto era demasiado para los dos, sabia que con tanta tensión el momento no duraría mucho, pero… joder si lo disfrute. Después de esto todo me parecería poco.

Mis gritos aumentaron al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas y caricias hasta que llegue al séptimo cielo, mientras suspiraba aceleradamente, segundos despues lo sentí estallar dentro de mí.

Soberbio. Ese era el adjetivo perfecto para el acto que acababa de tener lugar.

Nos separamos lentamente y nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana. Seguramente seria así, seguramente seria la última vez que vería a ese desconocido que me había hecho pasar los mejores minutos de mi vida.

Efectivamente esto había sido jugar con fuego, y ya nos habíamos quemado. Lo deprimente seria el no poder borrar las cicatrices. Esas se quedarían marcadas, rememorando estos momentos cada vez que volviera estar con un hombre. Era injusto.

Nos volvimos a vestir apresuradamente, avergonzadamente, en un arrebato como el nuestro no te paras a pensar que demonios estabas haciendo, ahora reaccionaba. Pero no me arrepentía en absoluto.

Tras intentar tragarme mi vergüenza pensé que era el momento de decir algo. Aun no sabía como era el sonido de su voz.

Abrí la boca pero sus dedos me impidieron hablar.

Lo mire a los ojos, intentando leer dentro de ellos. Decidí hacerle caso y no emitir palabra alguna.

¿Para que estropear el momento con una frase estupida y temerosa?

Mejor cállate Isabella, me repetí internamente.

Me acarició dulcemente la mejilla mientras sus mares verdes se desviaban de los míos y su cuerpo se giraba para desaparecer por la puerta.

Pase las manos por mi cara, tratando de ser consciente de lo que acabab de pasr, aun no me lo creía.

¿Como había sido capaz de dejarlo ir?

¿Porque ni siquiera sabia su nombre?

¿Porque soy tan estupida?

Deje de hacerme preguntas y abatida me dirigí de nuevo a mi mesa, llevaba un buen rato ausente y seria difícil encontrar una buena excusa para eso.

Mientras me dirigía a mi destino un camarero me detuvo.

-perdone señorita-

-¿ es a mi?- pregunte inocentemente

-Si, un señor me dijo que te entregara esto-

-Oh, gracias-

Acepte la pequeña tarjeta de un bufete de abogados con su número y correspondiente dirección. Confusa le di la vuelta, en una caligrafía elegante y sencilla se podía leer:

"espero que algún día me devuelvas mi corbata. Edward"

Automáticamente mire el trozo de tela que inconscientemente aguantaba mi mano derecha, ni siquiera me di cuenta que había estado ahí todo este tiempo.

Sonreí torcidamente, bueno, quizá no había sido tan estupida al fin y al cabo.

Creo que había encontrado el punto picante perfecto a mi hasta ahora rutinaria y monótona realidad.

* * *

_bueno aqui deo mi primer edward/ Bella._

_espero que os guste, y me dejeis vuestra opinion, que los reviews son gratis y me alegran la vida._

_un beso!_


End file.
